A Rikkai Christmas
by SilverCyanide
Summary: The day before winter break starts at Rikkai. In which confetti is thrown, Akaya is scared, and Niou receives many pairs of handcuffs. Rating is to be safe but who looks at ratings anyways?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. In fact...I stole. I'M SORRY!!! I kinda stole from teh Rikkai Mastah (Sandy)...but her ideas are kinda in my head so I couldn't really stop them. -.- Read her stories, they're like...a bazillion times better than mine.

Warning: Niou gets...interesting gifts. And Jackal gets none at all (because he's the extra to me and I dun know how to write him). Oh, and horribly edited.

Words: 2,736 (OMGTHIS IS SOOO LONG FOR ME!!! -squeals at the length-)

A/N: (Kinda continued from disclaimer). Somebody shoot me. I stole. And I wrote a THRILL PAIR fic of Ryoma's b-day. THRILL PAIR! I HATE THRILL PAIR!!!!! -screams- Anyways, it's a little bit late (well my time it's only like 1 AM on the 26th so it's not that late...) but I got it done. A Christmas Fic for Rikkai. Because they rock. :)

* * *

It was six-thirty AM on the day before winter break started at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Junior High School and all of the boys' tennis team regulars were gathered in the locker rooms. Normally half of the regulars would have been falling asleep on their feet, but on this particular day they were all alert as ever. Trying to stay extremely quiet Yanagi Renji handed out pieces of paper to each of the regulars before backing up to a white board and drawing some interesting diagrams. In no time the pictures came together to be a detailed map of the entire school and the grounds around it, on which Yanagi then labeled each persons class rooms and the times they were in that room. 

Looking down at his watch he noticed that it was already six-fourty. Crap. Class started in an hour and twenty minutes.

"Let's make this quick," he sighed. "We don't want another incident like last year." And an ominous feeling passed through everybody at the mention of "last year".

"I have given you each a map of the school. Marked in red are the ways you should take to each of your classes. They are labeled with the times and classes. The passages filled in should be avoided at all costs – especially avoid the main hallways and the cafeteria. Underneath your maps you'll find a list of names of people to avoid the most. One more thing – the areas in green are safe places that _they_ haven't found yet. Each of them is numbered and lettered. We'll meet at 5E for lunch. Understood?" Yanagi said, sounding more like Sanada than was healthy.

"Yes," came everybody.

"Good. Go, you've only got-" he glanced down at his watch again and noticed that ten more minutes had passed, "You've only got a hour and ten minutes to get to first period. Try not to get caught by _them_. However, if you must, I'd probably be best to get it over with before class," and with that the regulars headed out.

"Oh, and Akaya, come here for a moment!" Yanagi said, suddenly remember that this was the boys first year in a situation like this. "Give me your map." Akaya did as he was told, and Yanagi pulled out a blue and a red pen marking things here and crossing things out there.

"Only follow these paths today and make sure to not attack any of _them_," he told his kouhei while tracing the scribbled mass with his finger. "And whatever you do, do **NOT** go down hallway 7D – the majority of _them_ have their lockers there.

Akaya nodded before taking his map and walking off in the direction his map specified him to get to first period. Just as he was about to enter through a side door that he never knew existed he caught sighed of Yanagi running as fast as he could towards the back of the school in hopes of not getting caught.

Akaya let himself inside the school using his universal key (courtesy of both Yanagi and his scary friend Inui) and quietly headed down a hallway when he heard voices. _Their_ voices. Talking about _him_.

"Ah…senpai shouldn't we go wait by the front doors?" a young and innocent voice asked.

"No, no, Lili. He'll come this way – I know he will. Last year Bunta was in the same class as Akaya is this year. We waited for him at the front door, but he ended up coming in through a side door. Just wait a bit longer," came an overly eager voice. Suddenly the ringing of a phone was heard and a third voice answered.

"Hmm? Sanada is off to the right and his map says that instead of it being 12F it's 7J? Okay, thanks. That means Akaya will be in 1H just around the corner. Thanks, and have fun with him, Akane." And the phone was heard closing before the third voice started talking again.

"He'll be this way." Suddenly running footsteps were heard in the opposite direction, and he sat there until the noise of feet no longer existed. Thinking that it was safe he turned the corner only to be bombarded by boxes. It turn out that _they_ had run down the hall and then silently walked back.

He let out a scream. His fan club had found him.

---------------MeRrY cHrIsTmAs---------------------------

Meanwhile in corridor 7J (last years 12F) Sanada has been as alert as ever, especially after what had happened last year, but he was no match for his fan club president – Matsuo Akane.

She had found him in fourteen minutes and seven seconds this year – thirteen minutes and twelve seconds faster than it took her to find him last year.

Sanada was quickly buried under a large pile of boxes many of them double the size of last years. The rest of his fan club was there was well, but she was right up there in the front. He attempted to dislodge himself from the mound he was under, but it didn't matter. In the blink of an eye a 'click' was heard and he felt something around his wrist. He stared down only to find it was worse than last year. Last year it had just been a very confused Sanada with a very festive bow in his hair and a pair of blinking reindeer antlers and a LOT of pictures.

This year is was a very confused Sanada with a very festive bow in his hair and a pair of blinking reindeer antlers handcuffed to his fan club leader who was armed with a brand new digital camera.

He was SO screwed.

----------------MeRrY cHrIsTmAs-----------------------

Niou Masaharu was strolling around the front gates when he heard a group of girls squealing and calling his name. He waved to them and smiled as they gave him their presents wrapped in shiny silver and red paper. He sat there and opened each one with the girls watching – a pair of fluffy red and green handcuffs, a pair of fluffy orange and black handcuffs, a pair of yellow and black handcuffs, a large length of silver rope, hair ties with his face on them, some dark chocolates, some money, some toothpaste (what the hell?), the normal stuff.

Pulling out a large bag he put all of his presents inside and hid them in a tree (A/N: Don't even ask…)

He really didn't understand why the others hated this day.

----------------MeRrY cHrIsTmAs--------------------------

Yagyuu Hiroshi sighed as he wandered around. He was afraid of the fan girls as much as the rest of them (Niou not counted), but he realized that it would be rather rude to hide from his fans. However, after having his glasses broken three times last year (yes, he carries that many back-up pairs with him) he had come prepared this year. His glasses were secured (with a festive strap) and now all he had to do was wait. It didn't take very long, though. He only needed to sit down under a tree near the front gates before girls started coming over to him. They handed him their presents nicely and he made a pile of them, making sure to take in each girls face and name and the gift she gave him so that he could thank them all later.

It was then that he saw his partner (yes, the word doubles isn't there for a reason) hauling a large bag full of gifts which were then stored in…a tree. He politely excused himself to go and find out what Niou was doing, but by the time he had gotten over there the other boy was gone.

Curiosity got the best of him and he decided that he would have a quick look at what Niou had received. And after opening the bag two thoughts passed through him mind: _Dear Lord_ and _We'll have to test these soon._

Yes, even Yagyuu the gentleman had thoughts like that.

---------------MeRrY cHrIsTmAs------------------------

Marui sprinted around the corner away from one group of his fans when he ran right into another group. _Crap_. He had gotten caught in between the crazed girls yet again. And now, backed up against the wall, was a horrible place to be. So, did what he had to.

He closed his eyes and screamed and cried and kicked – whatever he had to do to get them away.

Let's just say it didn't work. He was soon suffocated by mounds of sweet-smelling boxes. And then he remembered what was in those boxes. So he stopped screaming. And began to rip at the paper like a five year old.

Cakes. Lots and LOTS of cakes. And some gum – somehow his fans had managed to get him some new flavors that hadn't been released yet. And then a shrieking boy by the name of Akutagawa Jiroh.

"MARUI-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERRYCHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! YOUARESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOOLANDITRIEDTOGETTHERESTOFTHE TEAMTOCOMEWITHMEBUTTHEYWOULDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IDON'TKNOWWHYTHOUGH, BECAUSEIONLYSHOWEDUPATFOURAM

WHICHISANHOURLATERTHANLASTYEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the boy who was anything but sleeping. In fact, it looked like he was about to have a seizure from the excitement on his face. And then, most unfortunately a note was tossed to him from the bouncing boy.

_Dear Marui,_

_We've sent Jiroh to spend the entire day with you. He hasn't talked about anything else for a month now and we have a feeling he would run away from school today anyways._

_Have fun,_

_Hyotei Tennis Team_

_P.S. Return him in one piece – Atobe would be devastated if you hurt his Jiroh._

_P.P.S. Ore-sama does not enjoy your notes on the side you three. Laps. Now._

_P.P.P.S. But ATOBE!_

_P.P.P.P.S. Well, you two at least. Oshitari Ore-sama has something that Ore-sama needs to…discuss with you._

_P.P.P.P.P.S. Already missing Jiroh, eh? Gakuto don't try finding me later._

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S. YUUSHI!!! NOYOUCAN'TGOWITHHIMHE'SGONNAMOLESTYOU!!!!!!!!_

_P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I'm really sorry about them Marui-san. Please try not to send Jiroh-senpai back with a broken nose again. Thanks. Ohtori Choutarou._

"GUESSWHATI'MHEREFORTHEWHOLEDAYTODAYCUZKEIGOLETME!!!!!!" Came the crazy hyper boy again. He sighed.

"If you're quiet during class I'll spend time with you after school, okay?"

"REALLYREALLYREALLY?!?! OKAYI'LLBEONMYBESTBEHAVIOR!!!" Jiroh said which was then, thankfully, filled by silence as Marui collected boxes and attempted to fit them in his locker.

------------------MeRrY cHrIsTmAs--------------------

Yanagi Renji walked around taking a path to first period that only he knew about. Just a few more yards and he would be there, safe and sound. However just as he was pounced on by his fan club leader – Sheik (who doesn't have a last name). She was one of the teams biggest fans and loved everybody, but for some reason she had chosen him over the others. Wonderful.

So he was handed box after box many of them wrapped in very blinding paper he noticed something beeping. However just as he found the beeping package it exploded.

Into a thousand little pieces of colored confetti and chocolate.

And then another did the same thing. And another. And another. This was going to be a LONG day.

-------------------MeRrY cHrIsTmAs----------------------

Kuwahara Jackal sighed. He really never understood why he didn't have any fan girls. Was it because he shaved his head? Well what did they expect if his doubles partner chewed gum? Of course he was going to have to shave it. Besides, it was useful not to have any hair when he was baby sitting Akaya – he had a feeling it would end up getting chopped of at odd angels or pulled on or some other horrid thing.

He sighed again and decided that a nice nap might be good. Yes, very good. Very good inde…zzzzzz

----------------MeRrY cHrIsTmAs-------------------------

Yukimura Seichii had just stopped inside the door of an empty classroom to catch his breath. He had been running through the halls (one could considering the teachers never showed up until seven-thirty or so) and needed to rest. It had been hard to escape his (extremely large) fan club last year, but this year it was even worse. Not only was his club larger than last year but it was also harder for him to run because he was still loosing energy faster than normal.

Of course, he was positive that his fan club had taken into consideration the last aspect and had decided to take it easy on him by only splitting into seven pairs instead of twelve.

Still, seven groups of girls chasing after you was a lot. And he knew it was only a matter of time until he was caught.

Sliding towards the edge of the room he tried to hide in the shadows as he heard the loud foot steps of a group of girls running by. They sounded pretty far along the hallway when one of the younger girls stuck her head through the door.

"He's in here!" she called, spotting him.

Looking around he attempted to find a better place to hide, before realizing that it would probably be better to be stuck in the middle of the room surrounded by fan girls than stuck in the corner and cornered by fan girls.

His body reacted before his brain as he ran to the center of the room and then within a split second of arriving there he was surrounded by a large group of girls. Many of them had pulled their cell phones out and were calling the remaining parties of his fan club (about three of them had heard the girl yell that he was in there) while the others called the other fan clubs because it seemed that every single girl in the entire school felt the need to give him something.

He was soon buried in a pile of boxes before feeling something clinging to his left leg. He looked down to see a **very** scared looking Akaya. The boy was shivering and staring up at him with those large puppy eyes. The only time he ever had that look on was the time Jackal had confiscated his crayons. He was about to (attempt to) pet the curly-haired boy when he felt something latch onto him from behind before hearing the whining of a certain red-haired regular.

"Mura, help!!! That stupid Atobe guy and their Hyotei team left their…their…their puppy here with me for the WHOLE DAY!" was all that could be heard from the teen who, for once, didn't seem to be on a sugar high. And a Marui not on a sugar high was always a bad sign.

Then, through the crowd he caught sign of Niou who easily walked through the crowd smirking and then next to him was Yagyuu, who, to Yukimura's (slight) shock was chained to Niou with a pair of fluffy red-and-green handcuffs. He **really** hoped that they were Niou's.

Renji was dragged in by a fan girl (who has no last name) looking rather tired and covered from head to toe is colorful confetti and silly string and other things of the type.

And then, to both his horror and amusement, Genichiroh was dragged in by a very hyper and evil girl whom he recognized as Matsuo Akane. And Genichiroh just happened to be not only dressed in the same attire as last year but he also happened to be handcuffed to her. And, while he felt pity for his friend, he really couldn't help how funny the other boy looked and so he started laughing. And everybody stared at him.

And that was how, just like the year before, Yukimura Seiichi ended up nearly being sent to the insane ward (he was let back into class during third period after he had convinced the nurse he was fine). It was also how (after a long talk with the school nurse) he had gotten Akaya an appointment with a psychiatrist at half off, how he had gotten Marui a restraining order so that Jiroh could not come within fifty feet of him, how he had gotten (well…forced) Niou to take the handcuffs off of him and Yagyuu (neither one had wanted to take them off), how he had made sure Renji got a change of clothes and a shower (thankfully the newly-renovated locker rooms had working showers), how he had gotten Matsuo to take the handcuffs off of her and Genichiroh (though he let her have her fill of pictures first and did not make her take the bow and antlers off of his friend), and how Jackal finally got a gift (he was given a shiny badge that said "The Only Sane Person at Rikkai").

So, all in all, it was a very normal day before winter break at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Junior High School.

* * *

Mm...there you go. Merry (belated) Christmas everybody! I hope it was great! And if you don't celebrate Christmas...then...HAPPY WINTER!!! (That's what my teacher celebrates). Please review. That's the longest thing I've ever written. -nods- Please review!!! Oh, and if you need something to do go read these peoples fanfics: 

Sandilenia (Sandy is teh RIKKAI MASTAH!!!)

Animesque (Linc is Sandy's partner in (awesome) crime. You two are SOO awesome! If you two were Marui I would be Jiroh).

Falling Silver (Oh my god. One of the best authors ever. I mean...just...amazing. Her fics are so...wow...)

Silver Sniper (Another amazing author. Such wonderful crack. -nods-)

Sheik's Lonely (Mwhahahaha. Just...gotta love her fics).

ChoFrog09 (She writes A Series of Unfortunate Events fanfics only and she hasn't updated in a year or so, but she's my friend in RL and I need to convince her that she should read/watch PoT. She read volumes 1+2 of the manga (that's all I have -.-) but won't watch the anime. So go spam her inbox with reasons as to why she should become an addict. Just don't tell her I sent you...)

NiennaAngel ( Mastah of teh crack pairings. Gotta love em.)

OldFiat (Both of them are just so...wow)

Claude Le Viste (NAMECHANGER!!! Now that I have said that, awesome fics. Very awesome fics. They involve Akaya).

A Dallop of Daisy (With a story like Rolling on Fuji's Cacti how can't she be an good author?)

Ahotep (You are one of the most amazing people ever. I love you!!! (Friendly love XD). Everybody read her stories they're awesome!!!)

Hakugei (The AU...oh my god...it's amazing. READ IT PEOPLE!!!)

expendable (Changechildren is definitely worth reading. Every bit of it. READ ALL OF IT! And so many nice one shots for it too. Hyotei at a pre-school. Ahahahahahaaa...)

Link and Luigi (Okay, I think you've probably read their stories (Tachibana and Tezuka in bands XD) but they are so awesome that they deserve to be mentioned her. -nods-)

nlblake (Wow...just...wow. Close up to FallingSilver on my list of amazing serious writers.)

merissala (She's got some pretty sure fics - Sleeping My Life Away is really nice. And she is the ultimate reader. I LOVEYOUFOREVER!!!! (Friendly love. XD).

angelic lily (Wow...her Fuji fic. It's just...GO READ IT!!!)

Okay, I **think** that is everybody on my favorites list that should be mentioned here...I think. Mmm...probably forgot somebody really important. Well...if I forgot you and your important (well anybody who reads my stories is important and I'll love them forever) then tell me.


End file.
